fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheated! Episode 54
Meanwhile... Persona) Ability Activate! Burning Embers! ( Embery creates whipping embers that attack the opponent ) ( With a swing of Embery's wings, embers are created and flare towards Fierious ) APW) Ability Activate! Reflecting Reflex! ( Fierious stomps on the ground, reflecting any attacks back at the user ) ( A shockwave hits the embers, sending them back towards Embery ) Persona) Ability Activate! Flaring Protect! ( Embery uses her wings that sparkle with flames to protect her ) [ By May and Christian ] May) Ability Activate! Bursting Bubble! ( Dolloid creates a bubble that pops into a huge amount of water ) Werewerra) Not again... ( Werewerra crashes into the bubble ) ( The bubble pops and sends Werewerra backwards in a soaking ride ) Christian) You need to learn to stop... Werewerra) I'm sorry, but I move too fast to! Christian) Okay, Master Arric would want us to improve that though... Werewerra) Yeah! ( Werewerra gets up ) Christian) Hey...May! May) What? ( 'Christian points over to Embery ) ' ( May and Dolloid look over ) May) Okay! >=D Christian) Ability Activate! Ground-saw! ( Werewerra spins his body in forward flip motion, using his body like a saw, that attracts dirt ) ( Werewerra crashes into Dolloid ) ( Dolloid turns to her ball form ) May) NO FAIR! Christian) Master Arric taught me that trick >=D ( Werewerra turns his motion to Embery ) ( Werewerra slings into the air ) ( Werewerra stops spinning and gets his two front paws out ) Werewerra) GOOD BYE TO YOU! Embery) Huh? ( Werewerra smashes his two front paws on Embery ) ( Dirt explodes into the air ) ( A red light is seen as Embery turns to her ball form ) BOOM! ( Without noticing, Werewerra turns to his ball form after a blast of fire hits him ) Christian) NOT FAIR! APW) Hey, cheaters never win! >=D [ Meanwhile, in another room near the back entrance ] Arric) Haha! The plan was a success! Blue) Yep, it was, my master...To think Samantha would trust me... Arric) Yeah, Dad...Right now she is probably balling from the sight of us dying and her thoughts of being the only person alive, in our family! Blue) And just think when Wolfgang loses his control over us, Samantha will lose even more! Arric) But...When I'm done, she'll have nothing...When that baby of her's is born, you'll kill it...Right? Blue) Yeah, I mean...She can't trust you...She'll easily trust me! Arric) That's good Dad! Blue) Oh and look at this... ( Blue moves his hand through out his pocket and pulls a gem out ) Arric) O_O You got that! Blue) All for you, my master... ( Arric takes the gem out of Blue's hands ) Arric) This will be fun... Overload Tigator) This will include more power for me, right? Arric) Yep, image ten times Volf's power... Overload Tigator) THAT'S AWESOME! Arric) Yep! Future Staring! Episode 55 Grade of Cheated! Episode 54? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Persona Category:AcePyrusWolf Category:May Category:Christian Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Embery Category:Fierious Category:Dolloid Category:Werewerra Category:Overload Tigator